


Will You Tell Him?

by hufflecas, Maliam (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Hannah POV, Season 10 Spoilers, hannah loves cas but she knows cas and dean are meant for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel must have known she didn’t understand what he meant because he continued, softly. “Dean has just been cured of the Mark. He still remembers all the terrible things he did as a demon. I’m still losing my Grace. I’m dying. People don’t tell other people they love them when that person has too many problems to handle. Do you understand?”</p><p>Hannah thought about Castiel. About how his grace was failing, and he was slowly dying each day and there was nothing to stop it. She thought about how she had this pain in her chest every time he coughed up more blood or passed out from exhaustion. She thought about how she felt, and she understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Tell Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta just speculation of mid-season when Dean is now human and Castiel is not okay yet. Spoilers ahead.
> 
> Also thank you to hufflecas who helped me edit it and fix the ending

A coughing fit startled Hannah from her meditation.

Hannah quickly scrambled over to Castiel, grabbing a cloth from the nightstand and pressing it to his mouth, so the blood he was coughing up did not spray everywhere. Castiel’s hand gripped at her back, trying to steady himself as he gasped for breath between bouts of coughing. Like she had learnt to do, her hand rubbed his back gently, a sort of comfort that was apparently “very human” as Castiel had told her. She didn’t mind being told that what she was doing was human anymore. Traveling with Castiel had taught her it was a compliment rather than an insult, and Hannah enjoyed traveling with Castiel very much.

When Castiel’s hand released its tense grip, Hannah pulled back the cloth from his mouth. There was a more blood than last time. She was almost scared they were not going to make it back to the bunker but Hannah didn’t dare share her thoughts with Castiel. When Sam Winchester had called Castiel to tell him that Dean Winchester had been saved—again—the angel had almost burst with happiness. If her suspicions were shared, they would do nothing but bring him down. Hannah wanted nothing but Castiel’s happiness. Which was why she was driving him to the bunker, to Dean Winchester… to the man he loved.

Castiel took the bottle of water from the nightstand and gulped half of it down.

“Will you tell him?” Hannah asked quickly. For an odd reason, her Vessel’s heart sped up. The woman’s soul had long since passed over to her heaven, but Hannah could still feel every molecule in the body, feel the heart beating. She couldn’t understand why the heartbeat was increasing. Why would it change its rhythm?

It seemed, however, that question was not the right one to ask. Castiel fumbled with the bottle of water, almost spitting out the last mouthful. Hannah inched away on the bed, just in case.

“Tell who what?” Castiel stuttered, eyes widening.

She pursed her lips and looked down at her hands. _Her_ hands… she had been in this vessel for so long these hands had become her own. It felt strange to know that this was who she was now. Many angels, as soon as they returned back to heaven, released their vessels, though some chose to keep them. Hannah had always thought that a vessel would be useful for the future. She was right, of course.

“Dean Winchester, the demon—”

“He is not a—” Castiel shouted, pushing himself from the bed in anger. Before he could finish his sentence he doubled over and began to cough again. Hannah wrapped her arm around his waist, while her other hand held the cloth to his face again. When he finished coughing—luckily no blood this time—Hannah helped him back onto the bed, and laid him down on his side.

“Dean is not a demon,” Castiel said. “Not anymore.”

She nodded her head. “Alright. The human….” Hannah paused, her eyes trailing to the other side of the room. Her weight shifted feet as she looked back to Castiel’s wondering face. “When will you tell him that you love him?”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed pink. “I do not love Dean. That’s…”

“Human?” Hannah ventured.

He did not reply and instead rolled over so he was no longer facing Hannah.

A sigh escaped Hannah’s lips. She stood from her kneeling position and walked around to the other side of the bed. She watched as Castiel blinked, focusing on a spot on the wall behind her. His look was one of confusion and denial. It was a look she had seen often, in the mirror.

“You taught me that love was a good thing, Castiel. Why do you not want to tell Dean Winchester that you love him?” she asked. “Is it because of Dean himself? Do you believe he would not accept you? I have it on good authority that he does not mind the vessel you are in.”

“Hannah, I don’t think you understand the difficulties it would cause. This is bigger than just Dean and I,” Castiel murmured.

“I do not understand. You love Dean, therefore you should tell him,” Hannah reasoned aloud. She stared down at Castiel for a while, before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh. “Sometimes, when you love someone, you don’t tell them because it would complicate the situation.” Castiel must have known she didn’t understand what he meant because he continued, softly. “Dean has just been cured of the Mark. He still remembers all the terrible things he did as a demon. I’m still losing my Grace. I’m dying. People don’t tell other people they love them when that person has too many problems to handle. Do you understand?”

Hannah thought about Castiel. About how his grace was failing, and he was slowly dying each day and there was nothing to stop it. She thought about how she had this pain in her chest every time he coughed up more blood or passed out from exhaustion. She thought about how she felt, and she understood.

She nodded her head, slowly, and Castiel smiled.

“You are a great friend, Hannah.”

“As you are to Dean.”

Castiel closed his eyes, curling into the bed even more to rest again. She didn’t bother to tell him that they needed to go. He needed to rest more. Hannah found herself hoping that their problems would be resolved soon, but she knew that hoping and wishing wasn’t enough.  

She had spent so much time fighting, had shed so much blood in the name of a “worthy cause.” No matter what she felt for Castiel, no matter how human it was of her, she knew now what the true worthy cause was.

She would bring Castiel to Dean Winchester, and he would tell him.

  
  



End file.
